1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fixing fixture, in particular, to a fixing fixture adapted to prevent an assembling component from rotating.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the development of technology, various electronic products are gradually popularized in the consumer market. The electronic product mostly has circuit board therein, so as to control the operation of the electronic product by circuits and various electronic elements on the circuit board.
Generally, assembling components have to be disposed on the circuit board, so as to assemble the electronic elements onto the circuit board by the assembling components. For example, the assembling components could be fastened to the circuit board by fastening components (such as nuts). During the process of fastening the assembling component by the fastening component, if the assembling component is unable to be fixed firmly, then the assembling component is probably rotated with the fastening component and the fastening of the assembling component can not be completed successfully.